Stupid Alien
by shadow243ali
Summary: “Nothing’s going to happen if I do.” He paused, grinning with glee, “Donna Noble, are you superstitious?” Set after The Unicorn and the Wasp


**AN: I think this is my first proper Donna fic. I really hope I've got her character right because she's just such a great character. So funny…lol. So tell me if I have or not…oh and if you like the story too.**

Murder mystery with Agatha Christie…Donna figured that by now things like this shouldn't surprise her. Yet they still ended up completely and utterly knocking the breath out of her.

Agatha Christie. The Agatha Christie, in 1920's England with a murder mystery which turns out to be a bleedin' wasp - It almost as if by him just turning up, an alien thing has to come and steal the show. But a bleedin' wasp! How more strange could it get? Once the Doctor is involved I guess anything can get even more stranger.

The Doctor was a mystery, a big old alien enigma with a whole bucket load of alien confusion to plop on top. That was the way Donna figured him out to be. A two hearted giant mess of alien confusion.

"Doctor, why do you have a chest in the console room?"

"Huh?" He looked over at her, not seeing the point of the question, "What's wrong with having a chest here?"

"It's a bit weird. You've got an endless supply of rooms. I mean it's not bigger on the inside for nothin' mate."

"I just keep it in here because I'm in here the most often. Plus I can't be bothered to go searching around all those rooms trying to find out where I left the Carionites screaming in a crystal ball."

"You have what screaming in what?"

"Oh, just some witches in a crystal ball. Well, they're not really witches, more like word scientists except they like to use voodoo dolls." He paused, face scrunched in concentration, "I like the word voodoo. Voooooooodooooooo. It's a fun word don't you – Ow!" The Doctor began to rub his check as it stung red from her unexpected slap, "What was that for?"

"You're not cursing me, sunshine."

"I didn't curse you." His eyes widened in surprise and confusion. When did he curse anyone?

"I'm not having you saying voodoo three times."

"Nothing's going to happen if I do." He paused, grinning with glee, "Donna Noble, are you superstitious?"

"Well, wouldn't you be travelling with you? You meet Agatha Christie and in five minutes there's been a murder committed by a bee."

"It was a wasp. Not a bee." He interrupted felling the need to point that out.

"A big old giant - ALIEN - wasp." She corrected, "And I'm not going to have you trying to jinx us too so don't even think about saying voodoo three times. It's like that movie where the children all say Candyman so many times and then this big guy with a hook comes along and kills them all."

"Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman…"

"Oh, you are so dead!" The Doctor started to laugh, getting out of her reach. He stopped suddenly and stared in fear at something behind her, "Oh I'm not falling for that one."

"Donna…" He said, concern in his eyes, "Come towards me. Don't turn around!"

"Doctor, stop playing around!" Donna shouted, letting the fear get to her. He was joking, wasn't he? He had to be. This had to be some sort of stupid alien prank.

"Donna, just come this way. Don't turn around! Don't make any sudden movements!" She watched him pull out his sonic screwdriver and raised it until it was aiming just over her shoulder. He shouldn't be feeling chills of fear tingle down her spine, should she?

Donna took a few steps forward, her breathing heavy, a sinking feeling resting in the pit of her stomach. This was his fault. Stupid alien.

"Donna?"

"Yeah…" she said, looking up at him. She was so close to him but who knew what was behind her or how close it was.

His face broke out in a grin, "You're so gullible…"

She glanced over her shoulder and found nothing. She turned back to his grinning face, "You're so dead, Martian Boy!"

"Uh oh!" The Doctor broke off in a run, leaving a fuming Donna behind him.

Once he had left the room, practically running for his life. Donna couldn't help but smirk. Let him walk on eggshells for a while. When she would find him – when he thought it was safe to come out again- she would give him one hell of a slap.

No one messes with Donna Noble – not even a stupid alien named the Doctor.

The End


End file.
